


DISPUTA DE BROOKLYN

by ElRollitoPatriotico



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, OTP3, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRollitoPatriotico/pseuds/ElRollitoPatriotico
Summary: Los hermanos de Brooklyn, Steve Rogers y James Barnes, iniciarán una disputa por Tony Stark que acabará en una noche intensa y con los tres en la cama.
Relationships: Stony, WinterIron - Relationship, stuckony
Kudos: 23





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> [*] Escena +18 en el último capítulo.

—Jarvis, ¿dónde se encuentra Bucky?

La IA no tardó en responder. —En el laboratorio con el señor Stark, Capitán.

Steve asintió y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la sala este del complejo. Al llegar, escuchó risas y los famosos coqueteos que usaba su mejor amigo para conquistar. Pese a los años, Rogers los recordaba a la perfección. Tanto que estaba completamente seguro que Barnes se encontraba sonriendo de lado, tomando la mano de Stark y besándola para luego soltar otro comentario, mientras lo intimidaba con la mirada. Esa era la táctica que James siempre usaba antes de caer del tren, antes de que lo convirtiera en el soldado de Hydra y antes de que regresara a su vida. Por lo que, debía sentirse contento de que su mejor amigo volviera a recuperar su esencia y confianza, pero no podía.

En lo absoluto.

Llevaba semanas sintiéndose temeroso y enojado de no poder competir contra él y de querer hacerlo antes que perder. Se suponía que la llegada de Barnes al complejo iba a ser lo mejor para los dos, que tendría a su pasado y presente viviendo con él y que finalmente pagaría la deuda por haberle fallado aquel día. Sin embargo y en su lugar, se sentía amenazado y muy celoso. Sobre todo, por la extraña cercanía que James comenzaba a tener con Stark. Al principio, le resultó agradable ver que su mejor amigo y la persona que le atraía muchísimo se llevaran bien. Mas, contemplar que la química entre ellos creía, que Tony se esmeraba por darle a Barnes grandes mejoras a su brazo robótico y que salían constantemente, le fastidiaba y mucho.

Demasiado.

Aún más cuando él se juraba no ser una persona celosa. No quería serlo. Pero, conocía perfectamente a James y sabía que no habría nadie que resista a sus encantos y ocurrencias. En cambio, él no era capaz de hablar con Stark temas distintos a Los Vengadores. Estaba en desventaja y siendo un completo tonto. Mas, se hallaba desesperado. No quería que su mejor amigo le quitara a la única persona que podía sentir como su hogar. Tampoco, herirlo. Así que, antes de iniciar una disputa que los lastimara a los tres, Rogers le pondría en sobre aviso.

Le parecía lo más justo en toda este caos.

Por lo que, sin pensarlo más, Steve abrió la puerta y entró al laboratorio. —Tony, te llama Natasha.

— ¿Así? Jarvis no me ha comunicado.

—Porque estoy aquí. —Tony ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Buen punto, Cap. —Soltó el castaño para seguido dejar el desarmador y girarse hacia James. —Es todo por hoy, soldado zombie. Puedes irte a comer tus ciruelas o moras. Lo que gustes.

— ¿Lo que guste? —Repitió Bucky con cierto tono seductor. — ¿También a...

—Es urgente, Tony. —Intervino Rogers, ocultando su molestia.

Stark suspiró, se giró y caminó hasta Steve. —Tranquilo que ya me voy, Cap. —Le apretó los hombros y se fue.

James sonrió enormemente.   
Mientras, Rogers trataba de controlarse.

— ¿Podemos hablar, Bucky?

—Claro.

— ¡Bien! —Rogers se hizo a un lado. — ¿Vamos?

Barnes asintió y salió del laboratorio junto con Steve. Ambos llegaron al ascensor que lo llevaría hasta el piso de las habitaciones. Solo en este lugar Jarvis no tenía acceso ni cámaras. Así que, Steve debía aprovechar y lo haría.

— ¿Te gusta Tony? —Preguntó sin rodeos. Era muy malo para ellos y hoy no se esforzaría para cambiar aquello.

James lo miró confundido. — ¿Qué? ¡No, Steve! ¡No me gusta! Tony solo es amable conmigo y yo lo soy con él. —Trató de excusarse mediante mentiras.

— ¿Seguro? —Preguntó Steve, mientras arqueaba una ceja desconfiado.

—No me gusta, Steve. —Barnes suspiró. —Y si lo hiciera. ¿Habría algún problema?

Steve se colocó frente a él. —Lo habría. Porque Stark me interesa. Y si debo pelear contra ti por él, lo haré, Barnes.

—Entonces que así sea, Rogers.

Ambos se miraron directamente.   
Una guerra por el corazón de Stark acaba de empezar.


	2. Capítulo 2

—Bien, Rogers. ¿Listo para...

Stark juraba que su boca cayó al piso.

Tener a Steve Rogers con el torso desnudo y completamente sudado era una de las sorpresas que jamás imaginó ver. Tanto que se obligó a parpadear más de cinco veces seguidos para corroborar que no era un sueño. Y no lo era, sino todo lo contrario: era una jodida realidad. El aclamado Capitán América, el héroe que el mundo admiraba, le mostraba los atributos del suero con un tremendo descaro. Pues, sabía que el resto del equipo se encontraba fuera del complejo y solo se estaban los dos. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Tentar su resistencia? ¿A él, al playboy más famoso? No se la dejaría tan fácil. Menos, cuando se enteró de la tonta disputa que armó con Barnes. Total, era imposible no darse cuenta, ya que Steve le traía todas las mañanas su café con dibujos de él y Bucky se encargaba de acompañarlo en el taller y llevarle donas personalizadas. Aquello era su lado romántico, pues el otro se encargaba de seducirlo. Ahí debía reconocer que Barnes le llevaba ventaja a Steve. Pero, haciendo esto, Rogers lo empató.

Por lo que, Stark tragó saliva, tomó aire y subió al cuadrilátero para comenzar a dar pequeños brincos de un lado a otro, mientras Rogers le sonrió de lado y comenzaba acercarse con un par de guantes de boxeo junto con su casco. En silencio, Tony permitió que Steve le colocara los guantes y el casco, tratando de ignorar sus insinuacione.

Este atrevido Steve le gustaba.

— ¿Qué nueva técnica me va a enseñar, Capitán? ¿A entrenar sin polo? —Le sonrió coqueto.

— ¿Habría algún problema? —Steve terminó por soltarlo.

—Tal vez.

Rogers sonrió. —A entrenar, Tony.

A medida que el castaño lanzaba sus golpes, Steve se acercaba más y más a Stark. Le sostenía de la cadera para impedir que se cayera al piso, podían sentir la respiración de uno sobre otro al momento de acorralarse en una de las esquinas del cuadrilátero y las caricias de Tony sobre el torso desnudo de Rogers. Lo último era bien recibido por el Capitán, ya que los consejos de Natasha estaban resultando. Sobre todo, darle la seguridad de que no le era indiferente a Stark.

Con la respiración agitada, Tony se acercó más a los labios de Steve. — ¿Hemos acabado, Capitán?

—De momento, Tony. —Comenzó acariciar su rostro hasta que una tos falsa los separó.

—Fury te busca, Stark. —Anunció Barnes con clara molestia a lo que Tony se escabulló y bajó del cuadrilátero. —Es urgente.

— ¡Vaya! Cuando se juntan ustedes dos, la tensión es enorme. —Bromeó Stark mientras agarraba su pomo de agua. —Si necesitan de mi ayuda para volver a ser esos hermanos inseparables, no duden en pedírmelo. —Les guiñó para retirarse.

Steve suspiró y sonrió, mientras Barnes se subió al cuadrilátero y le tiró su polo blanco con fuerza.

— ¿Qué carajos pretendes? ¿Qué juego es éste, Rogers?

— ¿Tienes miedo, Barnes? —Preguntó Rogers burlón en lo que se colocaba su polo.

—Eres un... ¿Sabes? ¡Arreglémoslo como se hace en Brooklyn! ¡A puño limpio!

— ¡Así será!

Tanto Steve y Bucky comenzaron a pelearse y a destrozar gran parte del cuadrilátero junto con las paredes del gimnasio. Los dos súper-soldados estaban dispuestos a derrotar al otro, a quedarse con Stark, a mostrarle al genio que uno superaba al otro y que por tal más que superior y el mejor para Tony. Sin embargo, el castaño no se dignó a bajar ni prestar atención a Fury, solo a ver por su celular la disputa entre ambos.

La solución para esta disputa era obvia, pero se trataba de dos soldados que difícilmente usaban sus cabezas hasta que terminaron por rendirse y acabar echados en el suelo.

—Es en vano, Steve. Stark parece disfrutar de la compañía de ambos y nosotras las de él.

Steve se giró a verlo. — ¿Qué sugieres entonces, Buck?

— ¿Debo contestar? —Preguntó Barnes de modo insinuante.

—Vamos por Stark.

—Por nuestro Stark.


	3. Capítulo 3

Tony se encontraba solo en el complejo. 

Aparentemente, Fury se llevó al equipo a una misión improvista que fue olvidado, solo por encontrarse en una reunión muy importante en Stark Industries. No estaba seguro si su enojo era por ello o porque los jodidos soldados de Brooklyn jamás llegaron hasta él y lo tomaron como prometieron en el salón de entrenamiento aquel día. Tal vez, era por lo último, pero no lo quería reconocer. Tampoco, su decepción. Él realmente quería ser tomado por esos supersoldados, probarlos y probarse a sí mismo. Quería saber si era capaz de estar con ambos. Mas, no se daría y le resultaba imposible no sentirse fastidiado y decepcionado. Quizás, era momento de sacarse ese anhelo de la cabeza y centrarse en otros. Así que, aprovechando de que el resto de Los Vengadores no se encontraban y nadie lo necesitaba por el momento, aceptaría la cita de Doom y disfrutaría de su noche. Total, no era de quienes se quedaban con las ganas de atenciones. Menos, de quienes rogaban. 

Por lo que, echándose en su sillón de su taller, Stark suspiró. —Jarvis. —Llamó perezoso. 

—Sí, señor. 

—Confírmale a Víctor que he aceptado su cita de esta noche. —Ordenó, mientras revisaba unos informes que Natasha le dejó en su escritorio. El castaño estaba tan atento en esos informes que tardó en percatarse de que Jarvis no le llegó a responder, alarmándolo. — ¿Jarvis? ¿Estás ahí? —Su IA no respondió y él terminó por levantarse e ir corriendo hasta su centro de mando. Las cámaras de las afueras del complejo estaban desactivadas al igual que las de adentro y a su IA. Todo indicaba que era un ataque. Así que, no tardó en colocarse su traje y apuntar con uno de sus propulsores la salida. — ¡Vengan acá, intrusos de mierda! 

Tras su grito, se escucharon varios pasos acercándose. 

Tony se mantuvo alerta y esperó que los dueños de aquellos pasos se hicieran presentes. Tardaron en hacerlo, pero llegaron y, por la única luz que se encontraba encendida en el taller, Stark divisó que no se trataban de enemigos, sino de una pésima broma por parte de Steve y Bucky. ¿Acaso estaban locos? ¿Por qué llegar de ese modo? Pudo dispararles y herirlos con su jueguito de mal gusto. Negando, Stark salió de su traje y se encaminó hacia los soldados de Brooklyn. Estaba decidido a regañarles y a exigirles que nunca más vuelvan a desactivar a su IA y las cámaras de seguridad. Sobre todo, en tratarlos mal por decepcionarlo que no se detuvo a preguntarse el porqué los soldados hicieron aquello hasta que notó las sonrisas perversas de ambos. 

Sonrisas dirigidas a él. 

— ¿Steve? ¿Bucky? —Stark tragó saliva y retrocedió. — ¿Qué se traen? ¿Por qué están acá? 

Ambos soldados avanzaron hasta él. —Estamos aquí para joderte, Stark. —Anunció Steve con la voz ronca. 

—Joderte muy duro. —Continuó Barnes. 

— ¿Qué? —Tony preguntó, ocultando su emoción. — ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Ustedes están acá por mí? 

—Sí. Ahora te reclamaremos. —James dio un paso hacia atrás. —Es tu turno, Steve. 

— ¿Turno de qué? 

La pregunta de Tony fue respondida cuando Steve lo cargó en sus hombros para seguido empezar a caminar con Barnes acompañándolos hasta las escaleras. Los tres se dirigían hasta la habitación del castaño y éste aún no podía con la sorpresa. ¿De verdad estaba en los hombros de Rogers y siendo llevado a su habitación con ambos soldados? Por más que intentaba creerlo, no podía. Necesito de escuchar cómo Barnes abría la puerta de su habitación y la cerraba con llave detrás de ellos, mientras Rogers lo dejaba en la cama y sonreía para saber que era real: Ellos cumplirían con su promesa de aquel día y lo tomarían. Así que, fingiendo y queriendo jugar con ellos y su paciencia, Stark se levantó de la cama fue hasta la puerta, siendo detenido por la cintura por Rogers e interceptado por Barnes. El rubio estaba detrás de él y el pelinegro, delante. Ambos soldados no lo dejarían salir y él lo sabía, emocionándolo más. 

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, soldados. —Mintió Tony descaradamente. —Háganse un lado. 

—Tu trabajo está aquí y con nosotros, Tony. —Susurró Rogers mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello del genio. —No saldrás hasta cumplirlo. 

—Ya escuchaste, Stark. —James se acercó a él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. —No saldrás de aquí. —Murmuró muy cerca de sus labios. —Por mucho tiempo. 

Antes de que Stark pudiera contestar, Bucky lo besó aumentando la intensidad y metiendo su lengua en la boca del castaño, mientras Steve escabullía sus manos debajo del polo del castaño y continuaba besando su cuello. Tony respondía eclipsado por la experiencia de Barnes besando y por las mordidas que Rogers iba dejando en su cuello hasta que sintió cómo las manos de Rogers se detuvieron en sus pezones y comenzaron a tirar de ellos. Fue ahí donde Stark rompió el beso con Barnes, cerró los ojos agitado y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo así que Steve se adueñara por completo del lado derecho de su cuello y continúe pellizcando sus pezones. Decidido a ayudar a su mejor amigo, Barnes terminó por romper el polo de Stark, teniendo una imagen muy tentadora. Pues, mientras a Rogers le pertenecía los pezones de Tony, él iría por el reactor, una de las partes más sensibles del castaño. Así que, James se agachó lo suficiente y empezó a dejar besos alrededor del reactor para seguido lamerlo, sonrojando al genio. 

Stark se sentía tan aturdido por las caricias de ambos soldados que no se percató de que Rogers paró de tirar de sus pezones hasta que una de sus manos fue hasta su trasero y lo apretó, mientras Barnes recorría con su lengua todo su pecho y terminaba por llegar hasta su vientre. James no tardó en agacharse y desabrocharle el pantalón para seguido tirar de ellos, dejando al genio únicamente con sus calzoncillos. Barnes tragó en seco y rápidamente se deshizo de su propia camisa y pantalón para luego tomar a Tony de la cintura y llevárselo a la cama mediante besos y apretones a su trasero en lo que Rogers también se deshacía de su propia ropa. Ni uno ni otro estaba dispuesto a dejar a Stark sin caricias. Por lo que, los tres estando solo con calzoncillos y en la cama aumentaron el doble de la intensidad. 

Sobre todo, los dos supersoldados.   
Estos parecían estar hambrientos de Stark.

Debido a que Tony se encontraba en el medio de ambos soldados, siendo besado ferozmente por Steve, mientras Barnes atacaba con fiereza su pezón izquierdo con la boca. Por los malditos infiernos, James sabía cómo morderlo, cómo tirar de él con la boca y cómo dilatarlo más y más. Tanto que Tony ahogaba sus gemidos en la boca de Rogers en lo que el rubio llevaba sus propias manos hasta el miembro erecto de Stark y comenzaba a frotarlo. El genio no pudo más y terminó por jadear en alto, aprovechando que Rogers dejó de besarlo para ir a morder su cuello lo cual tardó poco. Pues, Barnes dejó su pezón izquierdo para agacharse y tirar de sus calzoncillos. Rogers fue el primero en meterse el miembro de Stark en la boca, en comenzar a chuparlo desde la punta hasta lo más hondo, mientras el castaño se mordía los labios excitado y llevaba su mano hasta el miembro de Barnes, se metió debajo de los calzoncillos del pelinegro, los tiró también hacia abajo y comenzó a frotarlo como un experto. Completamente deseoso, Barnes acercó al rostro de Stark, jadeó cerca de su oído y finalmente lo besó más que demandante. 

— ¡Joder, Stark! —Murmuró Barnes en medio del beso para romperlo y echarse el primero en la cama. 

Tony ahogó otro jadeó y agachó su cabeza para ver a Rogers chupándole el pene de modo tan exquisito que empezó a tocarse el pecho, a tirar sus propios pezones hasta que sintió la mano de Barnes rozarle la espalda y llegar hasta su trasero, regresándolo en sí. Por lo que, el mismo Stark alzó a Steve, lo besó vorazmente y dejó que el rubio lo echara en la cama y al lado de Barnes para que al final mordiera sus labios y fuera nuevamente hacia su miembro, rompiera sus calzoncillos y continuara chupándolo igual de demandante. Inmediatamente, Stark se giró hacia Barnes. El soldado pelinegro había tirado sus calzoncillos al suelo lo cual favoreció a Tony, pues se levantó lo suficiente para tomar el miembro de Barnes, chupar la punta de su pene, meterlo hasta lo más hondo de su garganta y hacerse arcadas. James jadeaba fuerte y Tony seguía chupando su miembro, mientras Rogers hacía lo mismo con él. Toda la jodida habitación tenía un ambiente embriagador que los tres aprovechaban para complacerse. Sobre todo, Barnes que tomó la cabeza de Stark y comenzó a empujarlo contra su miembro para que el genio se lo metiera hasta lo más hondo. Y eso es lo que hacía Stark, ya que, tras sacarse el miembro de Barnes de la boca, comenzó a lamer todo el tronco de su pene para seguido meterse sus testículos. 

Barnes tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó. — ¡Mierda, Stark! ¡Sí! ¡Oh… ¡Joder! —Se corrió en la boca de Stark.

Tony orgulloso continuaba con su faena y Rogers también. 

Stark se cansó y volvió a echarse sobre el brazo metálico de Barnes, dándole así al pelinegro la oportunidad para girarse a él, tomar su rostro y besarlo posesivamente hasta que Rogers metió a su propia boca los testículos de Stark, robándole al genio un fuerte gemido. Era tanto placer para el castaño que terminó por correrse en la boca de Steve exquisitamente quien terminaba por chupar la punta de su miembro. Tony no podía creer lo que veía. Era demasiado excitante que, teniendo a Steve nuevamente en la cama y de rodillas, Tony se levantó y bajó de la cama para así comenzar a darle el mismo placer a su rubio. Por lo que, tomó el miembro de Rogers desde lo más bajo de su tronco y se lo metió entero. Stark iba jodidamente desde lo más profundo del miembro de Rogers hasta la punta tantas veces que Steve llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos fuertemente y gritó el nombre de Tony. El genio sentía más y más orgullo que continuó con el mismo ritmo, mientras Barnes se acercaba a los dos. Así que estando también de rodillas, Barnes se colocó al lado de Steve y cogió de los cabellos a Tony para tirar de ellos y así lograr meter su miembro a la boca del castaño. Éste lo aceptó complacido y chupó el miembro de Barnes en lo que frotaba con su mano el pene de Rogers. Ambos soldados iban perdiendo la cordura y Tony también. Pues, tras dejar que Barnes folle su boca, Tony fue al miembro de Rogers a terminar su trabajo y continuar chupándolo más y más, logrando que el rubio se corriera. Finalmente, ambos soldados dejaron que Stark juntaran sus miembros y se lo metiera en la boca. 

—Sí, Tony. —Susurró Steve entrecortado. —Vamos… ¡Tony! 

Complacidos ambos soldados de Brooklyn por las atenciones de su castaño, se alejaron y fue Steve quien ayudó a Tony a subirse a la cama y a ponerse en cuatro en ésta, mientras Barnes se colocaba adelante y, aún de rodillas, se apoyaba en el respaldar de la cama. El castaño totalmente hipnotizado por todo el maldito placer y el ambiente sexo de su habitación continuó chupando el miembro de Bucky desde la punta hasta el final de su tronco. Del otro lado, Steve besaba la entrada de Tony con vehemencia y loco por la sensación que le recorría. Por todas las maldiciones que jamás gritó, Rogers se estaba jodidendo a Tony Stark. Incrédulo, Steve se alzó, llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca, los lubricó lo suficiente y los metió a la entrada de Stark. Fue así que Rogers empezó a embestir a Tony con sus dedos: Lo hacía duro y rápido, pues los metía hasta lo más profundo y los sacaba por completo. Tanto que Tony dejó de chupar el miembro de Barnes y jadear más que complacido hasta que regresó en sí y siguió. Pero, Barnes se paró en la cama, se encorvó lo necesario, llevó sus propios dedos a la boca, los lubricó y también los metió en la entrada de Stark junto con los de Rogers, desgarrando a Tony del placer. 

— ¡Oh… Mierda! —Jadeó Tony al tener a ambos embistiéndolo y lubricando su entrada de un modo tan rudo y necesitado que le sorprendió. Tanto Steve y James resultaban ser sujetos muy hambrientos de él que lo iban a enloquecer. —Por favor… Ya. Los necesito. —Pidió apenas. —Hay lubricante… allá. —Señaló a uno de sus cajones. 

Steve fue el primero que dejó de embestir al castaño con sus manos para volver apoyarse contra el respaldar de la cama y dejar que Tony chupara su miembro, mientras Barnes iba por el lubricante, se subía a la cama, hundía sus dedos en el lubricante y los metía a Tony una vez más. James quería asegurarse de no lastimar a Tony. Ni tampoco que Steve lo hiciera. Así que, Barnes lo lubricó más que bien. Estando seguro de que era así, Stark recibió una nalgada de James y una orden de que fuera por Rogers. Obediente, Tony se levantó y se montó a Steve quien lo recibió más que complacido. El genio rebotaba constantemente, haciendo que las embestidas de Rogers sean precisas y orillara al mismo genio a sujetarse del respaldar de la cama. Pues sus pocas fuerzas se iban acabando, ya que mientras él se montaba a Rogers, el rubio también lo penetraba, haciendo que cada embestida se profundice más y más. Rogers cerraba los ojos por tanto placer y clavaba sus manos en la cadera de Tony quien no paraba de montarlo y de jadear altamente hasta que Barnes fue hasta ellos y Stark se inclinó hacia el pelinegro para chuparle el miembro. Stark le estaba dando buenas arcadas a Barnes, pero se detuvo al sentir cómo Rogers se corría dentro de él. 

—Mierda… Rogers, sí. —Le susurró sonriente, mientras llevaba su rostro hacia al de Steve para besarlo. —Eres muy bueno. 

Steve respondió el beso. —Lo soy. Pero, ahora es turno de Bucky. —Le dio otro beso más y se levantó, dejando a Tony echado en la cama boca abajo. 

Mientras Rogers estaba parado al lado de la cama y Tony chupaba su miembro, Barnes se metía en el castaño con fiereza. Mucha fiereza. Teniendo una pierna doblada y la otra hundida en la cama, Barnes embestía a Stark fuertemente. Demasiado que el mismo Barnes tuvo que apoyarse de Tony para continuar embistiéndolo más y más. Cada una de sus malditas penetraciones era duras y exquisitas que Tony susurraba incoherencias, mientras apenas chupaba el miembro de Rogers. Barnes era rudo y le fascinaba. Tanto que cuando lo sintió salir, Tony gruñó hasta que Bucky volvía a meterse dentro de él para embestirlo igual de duro, solo que rápido. Muy, pero muy rápido. La cama comenzaba a rechinar y Stark a chillar devorado por un placer que le resultaba indescriptible. Quería aferrarse de algo y lo hizo de las sábanas para resistir de las embestidas de Barnes quien no se detuvo y Rogers tampoco. El rubio le embestía la boca y Barnes, su maldita entrada. Stark estaba por caer de tanto placer. Otro orgasmo le hacía temblar todo su jodido cuerpo, logrando que finalmente se corra con Barnes.

—Bien hecho, Tony. —Murmuró Barnes complacido para dejar un beso en su espalda y tomar la cintura de Stark con ambas manos. —Pero, no he acabado. —Avisó y alzó el trasero de Stark para volver a hundirse en él. 

Tony cerró los ojos deseoso y loco por las malditas estocadas. —Sí… James… ¡Oh, joder! 

Las penetraciones de Barnes continuaban siendo duras que Stark tomó el miembro de Rogers para callar sus gemidos. Pero, al tener las manos de Bucky en su cintura y jalando más su trasero hacía él, no pudo más. Sus malditas embestidas hacían temblar su cuerpo y provocar ruidos tan obscenos que motivó a Rogers a tirar de los cabellos de Tony y meter su miembro una vez más. Hasta que Barnes se detuvo y Rogers sacó su miembro de la boca de Tony para dejar un beso en su frente, bajarse de la cama y rodearlos. 

— ¿A… dónde… va? —Preguntó Stark agitado. 

Barnes lo besó en los labios y sonrió. —No hemos acabado, bonito. —Respondió perverso, mientras llevaba una de las piernas de Stark hacia un lado, ocasionando que su trasero se alcé más. —Ahora te vamos a joder duro. 

— ¿Qu-Qué… 

Stark no logró contestar, pues Barnes se hundió nuevamente en él, mientras Rogers se subía la cama y hacía exactamente lo mismo que James. Ambos soldados se hundieron en Tony y comenzaron a embestirlo lento. El castaño estaba por desplomarse de la jodida lujuria, pero James se adelantó, cogió una de las almohadas, la puso debajo de Tony y hundió el rostro del castaño en él. Tony se aferró de las almohadas, mordió sus labios y gimió en alto al tener a dos malditos supersoldados embistiéndolo duro y lento. Era tanto placer que Stark era incapaz de hablar, solo jadeaba alto y dejaba que los soldados lo hicieron suyo. Y vaya que lo hacía. Sus embestidas era realmente la gloria que las lágrimas de Tony salían y su garganta se raspaba. Lo estaban jodiendo tan bien que chilló al sentir cómo ambos soldados salieron de él. Al parecer, resultaba ser el turno de Steve, pues se echó a su lado y le guiñó. No necesitaba de una orden para saber que debía montarlo otra vez. Así que, con la ayuda de Barnes, Tony se levantó y volvió a montar a Rogers. 

Tony hundió sus rodillas en la cama, se sujetó del respaldar de la cama y ahogó otro gemido al sentir todo el miembro de Rogers adentrarse en él. Realmente, le encantaba sentirse tan lleno que comenzó a moverse en círculos. Pero, Barnes le detuvo. El pelinegro hizo que se apegara más a Rogers para poder adentrarse también en él. Así que, una vez más estando ambos soldados dentro de Tony, empezaron a embestirlo igual de rudo y duro. Era mucho placer para los tres, pues se volvían cada vez más locos por ese mismo placer que sentían los soldados por estar dentro de Stark y por Tony de tenerlos ahí jodiéndolo como unos lobos hambrientos. Por lo que, Tony arqueó su espalda, Rogers estrujaba con fuerza las nalgas de su genio y Barnes lo embestía duro, mientras que con una mano callaba al genio. Las estocadas iban desgarrando más y más a Tony quien no resistió y volvió a recaerse encima de Rogers. Al instante, Barnes lo tomó de los brazos y sujetó hacia él para así permitirle a Steve besar el pecho desnudo de Tony y morder sus pezones como un loco. 

—Resiste… Tony. —Le susurró Barnes, mientras lo soltaba y se ponía de cuclillas para embestirlo rudo. 

—Ahhh… ¡Joder! —Stark chilló, mientras Rogers tiraba uno de sus pezones y también los soltaba. 

—Mierda. —Murmuró Steve apenas. 

Hipnotizado por todo lo que su cuerpo sentía, Tony apoyó sus brazos en el respaldar, cerró los ojos y permitió que Steve clavara sus manos en su cintura; Barnes se sujetaba de la espalda de Stark para embestirlo duro y luego detenerse para dejar que Rogers también penetre al castaño con la misma fuerza que él. Las estocadas se hicieron más duras y lujuriosas cuando ambos comenzaron a embestir al genio con la misma fuerza y el mismo ritmo, llevando así al cuerpo de Stark temblar por el placer y a su garganta rasparse por tantos gemidos. Pues, le resultaba imposible a Tony no chillar, no gritar los nombres de ambos soldados cuando éstos lo embestían posesivamente, se adueñaban de su cuerpo y lo llenaban de ellos. Es más, ellos parecían no saciarse de él, ya que sus embestidas se hacían más y más placenteras. Tanto que Tony hundió sus dedos en sus puños, mordió duramente sus labios y chilló tan alto que se escuchó en todo el complejo para acabar derrotado por un exquisito orgasmo que arrastró a los otros dos supersoldados. 

Tanto Steve y Barnes se aferraron de Tony como pudieron para derrumbarse dentro de él con una dura, fuerte y ruda embestida, llenando así por completo al castaño quien cerró los ojos rendidos y permitió que Barnes se retirara de él con cuidado y que el mismo lo tomara para echarlo al lado de Steve. 

Steve y Barnes lo acabaron. 

Boca abajo, Tony soltó un suspiro totalmente agotado. —Los odio. —Apenas logró decir, mientras sentía cómo su entrada palpitada y chorreaba tanto el semen de Rogers como el de Barnes. 

—No lo haces. —Barnes se echó al lado de Stark, haciendo que el genio se sitúe en medio de ambos soldados. —Nos adoras. 

—Y tu exquisito cuerpo también. —Terminó Rogers en lo que se giraba y colocaba su mano en la cintura de Tony. —Solo espero que resista. 

— ¿Por? 

—Porque apenas hemos empezado, bonito. —Barnes apoyó su cabeza contra la de Stark. —Tenemos toda la semana. 

Tony tragó saliva asustado. —Ustedes son… 

—Tuyos. —Contestaron ambos soldados al mismo tiempo. —Y tú eres nuestro. 

—Sí, lo soy. 


End file.
